


Shopping Expedition

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [7]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything is better than sitting at home and fueling cabin fever. Even shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Expedition

Chris is normally a lot better organized, but he's given up on trying to occupy himself this time when Darren is busy preparing for his tour. He'd usually just order everything online and get it delivered, since it saves him the obligatory exhaustion that comes with going to the shop himself, but as much as he prefers to stay out of the public, he knows Daisy needed the outing just as much. So, shopping trip for groceries it was.

"Honey, no," he frowns when she eyes the shopping cart with the baby seat, "You're too big for those."

"Okay," she grumbles, though it doesn't quite convince Chris that she won't try anyway.

He's spent too many times on trips like this, though usually with Darren who'd let her climb in with the groceries just to save himself the hassle of chasing her down around the shop. But Chris has a plan, as imperfect as it is since he forgot to make a list.

"Now, I need you to help Papa, sweetie," he says with a serious expression, "Because I don't think I can do this all alone."

Daisy straightens up and Chris knows he's got her attention. She's always eager to prove how much of a "big girl" she already is, so small tasks like the ones he has planned are the perfect distraction for her.

"Do you remember if we need fresh bread?"

She nods, "Yeah, Daddy ate the last one, I had none left when I wanted to make sandwiches."

Chris chuckles, "That sounds like Daddy. Can you help me find some?"

He knows which aisles are at the start, remembers the layout of the shop and he knows his daughter remembers just as well, so he's running through a mental check list for things to do and get. Daisy skips ahead of the cart towards the bakery and points to the bread that is not only her favorite but also Chris'.

"Should we get some of Daddy's favorite?" he queries when he loads the one she picked into the cart.

"No, he ate the last one," Daisy pouts, still put out that she didn't get her Nutella sandwich that she was looking for that morning.

"Okay, now, what's next?"

"Tomatoes!" she giggles, "and salad and…" she starts rattling off vegetables and fruit without as much as taking a breath.

"Slow down, sunshine," Chris grins, "We'll do this one by one, okay?"

Daisy nods and grips the side of the cart, tugging it towards the vegetables.

"Just a moment, honey," Chris slows her down and grabs a few more things from the shelves they're passing, "Oh, look!" he stops when he spots a sign that makes him breathe out in relief.

Daisy turns on the spot and he watches her eyes widen and lips curl into a smile, "Oh yay, do I need to find all the letters?"

The shop seems to be running a competition for kids, with letters strewn on various shelves. The kids are supposed to find them all and fill them onto a sheet to form a word. Daisy has talked about them before, completed quite a few, though Chris mostly wasn't around for those trips to the store.

"Now, you'll have to show me how to do this," he rummages for a pencil in the bag he's now glad he brought with him, "You know Daddy is the one who did these with you before."

"But it's easy, Papa," Daisy looks at him with almost a roll of her eyes, "You just find the letters and then you put your name on here and then you win stuff."

"Oh, right," he nods, "So, do we know where the first letter is?"

Daisy studies the sheet for a moment with a focused expression, "What does this say?" she points to the label over the first empty space.

"Let's spell it out," Chris crouches down to her, "B-r-e-a-d… what does that spell?"

"Bread! Oh, we missed it, I have to go back!"

He dutifully follows, trying to keep an eye on her while steering the cart without crashing into people and smiles when she waves the sheet at him, first letter filled out with the efficiency of a first-grader.

"So now we have _two_ missions," Chris states, "Find all the groceries we need _and_ find all the letters. Do you think we're up for that?"

Daisy's curls bounce again when she nods vigorously, "Of course, Papa, I'm a big girl, remember, I can do lots of stuff!"

"But of course, princess," he smiles, "Let's get going, so we can come home and feed Daddy… I mean, Brian."

The giggle echoes around the aisle, "Silly Papa," she grins up, "Brian can find his own food."

Chris only just holds back the laugh that's bubbling inside his chest.

"So, what's the next stop, captain?" he manages to say instead, eyes on the girl whose gaze is fixed back on the sheet in her hands.


End file.
